Let's Spend The Night Together
by mattandmello
Summary: sequel to Cover My Eyes. read that first in order to get this. dedicated to Otaku Maiden : swearing, sex scenes, yaoi, boyxboy


Yay :) another new story. Here's the sequel to _Cover My Eyes_. I've got more written for this but I'm not sure if I want to include it in this series or start a new one (see a/n at the bottom).

Last night I put up the sequel to _Denied Affections_ called _Always Where I Need To Be_ (yes, the title's from _The Kooks'_ song) and I'm relatively sure that's the end of that series.

Dedicated to Otaku Maiden, my favouritest :)

We kissed, fiercely and deeply. Ben roughly pushed me back onto the bed and sat on my lap, not allowing his lips to be removed from mine. He pulled my shirt over my head, only allowing us to part momentarily, and threw it across the room, smirking without a care. Another passionate battle for dominance ensued until we were both out of breath. As I pulled back for breath, I yanked off Ben's top and began to suck on Ben's collar bone, marking him as mine. I pulled away when I felt Ben unbuckling my belt and gazed heatedly into Ben's eyes before letting out a guttural moan as Ben rubbed against me, begging me to enter him. I filled him quickly and we moved in unison hard and fast, praying for release.

---

I had quickly gotten used to the idea of sex with Ben. I guess our temporary closeness, both physical and emotional, in childhood had something to do with it. Our relationship now was built of needs; the need to be acknowledged, the need for a peer, a need for a friend, a need for release. Our need for the touch of the other had gradually changed from an angry, hurt, passionate bloodlust to a different kind of passion all together.

The need for release was one I had found that Ben had been happy to help with. He had caught me and pulled me aside after watching me walk in with Gwen. I remember his expressions shown clearly through his always beautifully emotional face – angry, hurt, defiance. Without saying anything he had kissed me and whispered that he couldn't stand it anymore before walking off as though nothing had happened and for a while I let myself believe that. Afterwards, Ben and I kissed occasionally, sparingly until I began thinking that Gwen was going to break up with me. It wasn't as though we had a serious relationship, just the occasional fuck, but I knew her too well to ignore that she was acting weird, distancing herself further from me. It was not as if she had found out but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. The angrier I got the more frequently I allowed Ben to kiss me.

Finally, I broke it, whatever "it" was, off with Gwen. It didn't hurt or anything as much as I thought it would; we just weren't good together. When Ben found out, he immediately acted like he was my replacement for Gwen, not that I was complaining – sex with Ben was _good_. So fucking good. With Gwen it had always been cautious, hesitant, but with Ben it was crazy and frenzied and perfect. During our whole lives Ben and I had felt no need to be careful or gentle with the other so sex was no different; we quickly learnt each other's boundaries and constantly pushed them to the limit.

---

A loud moan distracted my thoughts as Ben whispered dirty things into my ear. I changed my speed and direction. _Harder, faster, deeper_. I could hear Ben's breathing quicken and his moans become louder with the change. I looked at him, memorizing every part of his perfect, flushed, sweaty body. I needed him.

---

But I did something incredibly stupid. I began to _care_ for Ben_. _So we started "going out". It wasn't really dating, like going for dinner at an expensive restaurant or any of that clichéd shit, – Ben and I are both far too manly to do that with another guy… well, I am anyway – but we occasionally left his bedroom and went out together in public, without Gwen, for fun. Then, I did something stupider. I began to _like_ Ben. There was just something about him; his big green eyes, his eagerness to please me, his gorgeous body, his constant and newfound, contagious happiness, his sultry voice, his absolute selflessness… all the things I had always known and liked about him became intensified by millions and because of this I did the stupidest thing of all. I began to _love_ Ben.

Of course, though, being Kevin Levin, I did absolutely nothing about it and completely ignored it in hopes of it going away. When my love for Ben didn't dissipate I denied it and when that didn't work I, admittedly quite badly and slowly, accepted it and I was… happy. I had Ben and I knew he liked me, lusted for me, but I didn't know if he loved me. Being as stubborn as I am, I refused to tell him, waiting instead for him to say it first.

---

I felt him release over my stomach and he clenched around me.

"Gods, Kevin…" he moaned, wantonly, carelessly as always. And, as always, I spilt into him at the sound of my name leaving his lips.

As we both breathed heavily, Ben leaned his forehead against mine, capturing my full attention and staring straight into my eyes before smiling warmly.

"Hi." Short, simple, perfect.

"Hi," I returned, kissing him as gently as I could, trying to convey the words I couldn't say aloud. _I love you. _Kiss._ I love you._ Kiss. _Love me._

Ben pulled away to place his head on my chest and whispered a quiet good night before falling asleep.

Soooooo for the next installment of the _Cover My Eyes_ series I was thinking of Gwen getting pregnant (causing her distancing herself from Kevin in this story) and having Kevin choose between Ben and his child. Will be Bevin with slight Gwevin. (ew.)

Any thoughts?


End file.
